


A Stupid Afternoon

by sicilienne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Leoragi, M/M, Reoragi, Songfic, but also romantic, kinda platonic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicilienne/pseuds/sicilienne
Summary: Siang itu, rintik hujan membuat Ruggie memikirkan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan olehnya.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A Stupid Afternoon

Sabtu pekan ini bukanlah sabtu yang terik seperti pekan-pekan sebelumnya. Dari ujung langit, seberkas cahaya tampak bersusah payah melewati gumpalan awan kelabu, terlebih lagi jendela kamar Ruggie. Sontak beberapa helai pakaian yang sedang dilipatnya sementara ditinggalkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Hamparan hijau rumput seolah turut berubah warna menyerupai atapnya. Cahaya yang terlihat sebelumnya kini lenyap ditelan awan, membuat Ruggie bergegas menuju barisan pakaian yang melambai acak tertiup angin. Satu demi satu pakaian yang tergantung dilepaskannya— _masih belum kering_ , ujarnya dalam hati—bersama dengan gantungan yang menahan mereka di tempat. Rintik hujan berguguran tepat ketika dia berhasil berlindung di bawah koridor panjang berkanopi yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan kamar Leona.

Otak Ruggie berputar cepat. Asrama Savanaclaw, sayangnya, tidak memiliki sisa ruangan kosong tahun ini karena adanya siswa baru ditambah dengan yang tinggal kelas. Kamarnya sendiri cukup luas, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak rela menggunakannya untuk menampung pakaian yang bahkan sebagian besar bukan miliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ruggie mendapati dirinya berada di depan kamar Leona, dengan rak jemuran beroda di sampingnya. Dia akan menggantungkan pakaian Leona (dan beberapa pakaiannya) pada alat tersebut, di dalam kamar lelaki itu, di balik jendela besar yang menjorok keluar. Pikirnya, meskipun di dalam ruangan, pakaian-pakaian itu pasti akan lebih cepat kering karena cahaya matahari—entah kapan datangnya—dan udara yang masuk melalui jendela.

“Leona- _san_.” Ruggie mengetuk pintu di depannya beberapa kali, tetapi suara yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung menyahut. Dengan demikian, dia mempersilakan dirinya membuka pintu (yang ternyata tidak terkunci) itu, hanya untuk merasa lelah seketika.

“Leona- _san_ , bangun dan masukkan pakaian kotormu ke dalam keranjang,” ujar Ruggie sambil melangkah berjinjit, mencoba untuk tidak memijak pakaian yang berserakan di bawah telapak kakinya. Tumpukan pakaian lembap dalam dekapannya sedikit membuatnya oleng, tetapi hal tersebut tidak menghentikannya untuk membangunkan sang Singa.

“Leona- _san_!” Ruggie menyampingkan bidak-bidak catur di atas meja, menggantikan mereka dengan setumpuk pakaian. “Makin cepat kamu bangun, makin cepat aku keluar dari sini!” serunya sambil mengguncang tubuh Leona berulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya lelaki di hadapannya itu tidak lagi bergeming.

“Haaah … diam, Ruggie.” Leona mendudukkan dirinya dengan _sangat_ lambat. Di balik kelopak yang setengah terpejam, bola mata hijaunya mengamati setiap penjuru kamarnya. Dia berdesah, dengan malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

“Uwaaah, Leona- _san_ salah makan?!” Ruggie berjingkat ketika menjumpai Leona yang membungkuk di dekatnya, memunguti pakaian. Kejadian ini, jika pernah terjadi, merupakan kejadian yang langka. “Hehe … bercanda,” ujarnya cepat ketika mata Leona berkilat tajam ke arahnya, sambil ikut memunguti pakaian.

Dengan satu lemparan, gumpalan pakaian di tangan Leona melesat masuk ke dalam keranjang. “Aku hanya ingin tidur lagi,” ujarnya seraya berlalu ke tempat tidurnya.

“Tunggu, Leona- _san_.” Ruggie menahan tangan Leona yang akan menarik selimutnya. Leona menggeram, tetapi sebelum dia sempat membalas lebih lanjut, Ruggie melanjutkan, “Di luar hujan, dan bajumu belum kering. Aku boleh kan, jemur baju di sana?”

Tanpa mengindahkan arah jari telunjuk Ruggie, Leona menjawab, “Terserahmu,” dan sepenuhnya melingkupi dirinya dengan selimut.

Ruggie membuka mulut, dan secepatnya menutupnya kembali ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia berbalik dengan bibir mengerucut, “Bajunya masih banyak,” kemudian mengambil sisa-sisa pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai, memasukkan mereka ke dalam keranjang di sudut kiri ruangan.

Ruggie keluar dari kamar Leona, lalu masuk kembali sambil mendorong rak jemuran hingga dia berhenti di balik jendela besar yang menjorok keluar. Dia mengambil tumpukan pakaian lembap yang sebelumnya dia letakkan di atas meja, kemudian menggantungkan mereka satu demi satu.

“ _I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true_ ,” Ruggie kembali membuka mulutnya, kali ini melantunkan sebaris lirik lagu yang sering dilantunkan oleh neneknya di rumah. Kala hujan seperti sekarang ini, pikirannya selalu beralih kepada orang-orang di kampung halamannya. Hujankah di sana? Apakah neneknya kedinginan? Sudahkah anak-anak di sana makan?

“ _But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late, and I'm alone with_ _YOU?!_ ” Ruggie bergidik, penutup baris selanjutnya terucapkan bersama dengan gemuruh petir. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, suaranya meredupkan kuap Singa yang terbangun dari lelapnya.

“ _The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue_ _,_ ” Ruggie berlanjut ke baris selanjutnya, berupaya meredam segala gundahnya. Saat ini, tidak ada yang dapat menghubungkannya dan kampung halamannya selain lagu ini.

“ _And then I go and spoil it all by saying somethin' stupid like_ …” Ruggie terdiam, lidahnya kelu. Ingatannya mendadak kembali kepada cerita singkat neneknya suatu masa, bahwa kakeknyalah yang mengenalkan lagu ini kepada neneknya. Sementara itu, kakeknya telah ….

 _Ah_ , mungkinkah lagu ini juga merupakan jembatan antara nenek dan kakeknya? Tiga kata yang mungkin sering diucapkan oleh kakeknya, apakah neneknya juga mengharapkan itu dari Ruggie, anggota keluarga lain, atau anak-anak tetangganya?

“Oi, Ruggie.”

Pakaian di tangan Ruggie jatuh ke lantai. Dia menyadari responsnya terlalu dramatis, tetapi siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil? Terlebih lagi saat dia … _ugh_ , bernyanyi agak serius? Ingin rasanya dia menghilang ditelan bumi.

Ruggie menoleh perlahan, “Maaf, Leona- _san_ ,” senyumnya lebar dan dipaksakan. “Aku akan diam, silakan tidur lagi!” Dia lekas merunduk, mengambil kembali pakaian yang dijatuhkannya sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

“ _I love you_.”

Ruggie berbalik secepat kilat. “Eh?”

“Lirik selanjutnya itu, kan?” Leona, yang sebelumnya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, kembali membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. “Lanjutkan.”

Rasanya kata “bingung” saja tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaan Ruggie saat ini. Leona … dia pikir semudah itu menyuruhnya kembali bernyanyi setelah membuat jantungnya hampir copot? Belum lagi pipinya yang sudah pasti seperti kepiting rebus ….

Namun, Ruggie tidak ingin memperpanjang waktunya di dalam kamar Leona.

“… _'I love you'_ ,” ucapnya pelan, masih merasa asing dengan tiga kata itu. “ _The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue_ _,_ ” lanjutnya seraya beranjak, menggantungkan pakaian di tangannya.

“ _And then I go and spoil it all by saying somethin' stupid like_ _‘I love you’,_ ” Ruggie mengambil pakaian yang lain, menggantungkannya sambil terus bernyanyi. Tampaknya pekerjaannya di kamar Leona akan berakhir.

“ _’I love you’_ ,” baris selanjutnya terlafalkan tanpa kesulitan, membuat Ruggie kembali berpikir. Jika nanti dia pulang ke rumah, akankah dia mampu mengucapkannya semudah ini di depan neneknya?

“ _I love you_ ,” Ruggie tersenyum. Bersama dengan pakaian terakhir yang digantungkannya, tekad barunya terbentuk. Pada libur musim semi nanti, dia akan mengajak anak-anak di kampung halamannya untuk bernyanyi bersama, mengucapkan lirik terakhir dengan penuh semangat. Biar bagaimanapun, rasanya mustahil untuk mengucapkan sendiri kata-kata seintim itu kepada neneknya.

Ruggie menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Leona dalam lelapnya. Dia berjalan pelan di atas lantai kayu yang basah karena tempias hujan, seketika merasa lega luar biasa ketika dia menginjakkan kaki di kamarnya sendiri.

… Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana Leona mengetahui lirik lagu itu? Lalu, mengapa Leona menyuruhnya lanjut bernyanyi? Tidakkah suaranya mengganggu tidurnya?

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Ruggie memaksa otaknya untuk berhenti berpikir. _Besok saja aku tanyakan langsung_ , ucapnya dalam hati, tanpa berpikir.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I did it, even tho it's just a songfic haha .... Please go easy on me, as I am definitely exhausted by work hsjakdhjsakkjhdjak but feel free to leave your comments and kudos! Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Anyway, the song is Somethin' Stupid by Frank & Nancy Sinatra (please give it a listen it's so good hshshs)
> 
> Ah fyi, the different punctuation in some of "I love you"s here are intentional.


End file.
